Shellfire
The Shellfire is a gigantic Tidal Class dragon that was introduced in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". Description Physical Appearance The Shellfire is very large. It has two long horns on its head, relatively long wings, and a hard shell on its back for protection. Overall the dragon resembles a trilobite, with seemingly segmented armor that coats over itself to create the shell. The dragon has four legs and uniquely shaped wings used mainly for swimming. Abilities Strength The Shellfire has proven to be strong enough to carry the weight of an entire iron ship that is tied up with large wood under the ship, as well as many Dragon Hunters, on its back with little to no effort. Firepower The Shellfire is capable of shooting energized boulders that have a range of over a mile. These projectiles can be fired in rapid succession and hit like bombshells. The shots whistle as they pass by before exploding like mortars once they hit the ground. Endurance and Stamina The Shellfire can take a series of attacks from it's natural enemy, the Submaripper, and is still able to continue to fight against it. It is also able to travel long distances, as seen when one was under the control of the Dragon Hunters. Speed and Agility The Shellfire is most likely a very fast swimmer. This is because in the episode, "Shellshocked", the Shellfire dragon was able to swim deep and fast enough, in just a matter of seconds, that Toothless couldn't swim deep enough to reach it. Though the speed of this dragon might not be as fast as the Submaripper as it is smaller and slightly more agile then Shellfire. Aquatic It seems this dragon lives in the deep ocean. As a Tidal class dragon, it can submerge underwater for extremely long periods of time. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', Season 4 A Titan Wing Shellfire made an appearance in this season's finale. Gallery 4. Shellfire.png Shellfire_Gallery_1.jpg Shellfire Gallery 2 wm.jpg Shellfire Gallery 3 wm.jpg|Shellfire Vs. Submaripper Shellfire Gallery 4.jpg Shellfire2.png Shellfire.png Submaripper and Shellfire in battle.PNG|The Shellfire getting atacked by his natural most hated enemy, the Submaripper Twintuition37.jpg Shellfire 1.png Shellfire 2.png Shellfire 3.png Shellfire 4.png Shellfire 5.png Shellfire 6.png Shellfire 7.png Shellfire 8.png Shellfire 9.png Shellfire 10.png Shellfire 11.png Shellfire 12.png Shellfire 13.png Shellfire 14.png Shellfire 15.png Shellfire 16.png Shellfire 17.png Shellfire 18.png Shellfire 19.png Shellfire 20.png Shellfire 21.png Shellfire 22.png Shellfire 23.png Shellfire 24.png Shellfire 25.png Shellfire 26.png Shellfire 27.png Shellfire 28.png Shellfire 29.png Shellfire 30.png Shellfire 31.png Shellfire 32.png Shellfire 33.png Shellfire 34.png Shellfire 35.png Shellfire 36.png Shellfire 37.png Shellfire 38.png Shellfire 39.png Shellfire 40.png Shellfire 41.png Shellfire 42.png Shellfire 43.png Shellfire 44.png Shellfire 45.png Shellfire 46.png Shellfire 47.png Shellfire 48.png Shellfire 49.png Shellfire 50.png Shellfire 51.png Shellfire 52.png Shellfire 53.png Shellfire 54.png Shellfire 55.png Shellfire 56.png Shellfire 57.png Shellfire 58.png Shellfire 59.png Shellfire 60.png Shellfire 61.png Shellfire 62.png Shellfire 63.png Shellfire 64.png Shellfire 65.png Shellfire 66.png Shellfire 67.png Shellfire 68.png Shellfire 69.png Shellfire 70.png Shellfire 71.png Shellfire 72.png Trivia *The Shellfire is the natural enemy of the Submaripper. *The Shellfire appears to be based off of a species of Eurypterid or sea scorpion, a prehistoric sea creature with a segmented shell. *A Shellfire's long ranged boulder blasts can be mistaken for Ragnarok, the wrath of the gods, by Vikings. Site Navigation Category:Large Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Tidal class Category:Strong dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons